Ying and Yang
by ashley-lml
Summary: two girls fall into the mysterious world of a story called "Inuyasha". What awaits these tow girls in a world of demons and magic... This is my first fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but I do own Sora and KAiro from this story

Chapter: 1

"This looks so cool!" said Kairo while picking up a wierd looking book.

"The wacky world of love...... This book looks so lame!!!" said Sora.

"But it looks so cute!"

"You have a very bad taste in books....." Sora said while picking up another book and handing it to

Kairo.

"Dead Girl Book 2 Dead Girl strikes back.... She looks terrifying!!!!"

That's the whole point nimrod." said Sora turning around rapidly which caused a stack of books to fall

over, one book out of all the books stood out the most. "Now look what you've done Sora! You knocked

over those books with your big butt!!!"

"It's not my fault that I have alot of traits from mom!!"

They both knelt down and tried to pick up the books, Kairo accidently kicked one of the books under the

shelf. "You klutz you kicked one of the books underneath the shelf." said Sora. "Quit hassling me and

just get it." Sora reached under the shelf and just barely touched the book, but she couldn't quite grasp

it

"Help me with this Kairo, I can't seem to grab it."

Kairo went next to Sora and reached for the book under the shelf but couldn't find it.

"I can't find it."

"Look down there then."

They both looked under the shelf when a burst of blue light started streaming from the book. Their

arms felt like they were being encircled by water, then everything began to blur in a combustion of

white. Sora was holding on to Kairo until she was caught and pulled down, she became concious and

startedto gasp for air until she was pulled under what she believed to be water. She tried to to feel what was

grabbing her leg, it felt like seaweed so she tore it and swam to the surface. She reached the surface and

gasped for air, once her lungs were full of oxygen she looked around, searching for her sister and she

saw her caught by her scarf on a rock. "KAIRO!!!" she yelled as she swam to her unconcious sister.

She grabbed Kairo and tried to find land to swim to when a huge monster came out of the water.

It looked like a snake with seaweed connected to the end of its tail. Sora was surprised to figure out

that it was the exact same seaweed that had dragged her down.

"Look at this, I have an appetizer and the main course." He reaches with his tail for Kairo.

"Leave her alone!!" yelled Sora as she got in front of her.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to consume her.

All she heard was "IRON WEAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!"

Author's note: How'd you guys like that? review please so that I can finish up this story!!!!


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only Kairo and Sora

Sora heard a strange voice and felt something wet hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw

purple liquid running down her face and assumed that was the monsters blood, but she

didn't know where it came from. She opened her eyes snd saw the snake but without its

head, it almost fell on them but Sora took Kairo and swam out of the way. Sora swam

to the banks and dragged Kairo with her, she looked at the direction she heard the voice

coming from and she saw a boy with white hair and wearing strange red clothing.

"What were you idiots doing in the river!!!" said the unknown boy. A girl came running

up next to him, her eyes were blazing with fury. "Inuyasha!! I can't believe that you

ran off like that!!" said the girl.

"Pipe down Kagome, I smelt blood so I followed the scent."

"Really? Who's bleeding?" asked Kagome forgetting that she was angry.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and pointed at Kairo, Sora looks down and sees blood on her hands

and she started to panic. "Kairo!! Kairo wake up!!" Sora yelled while shaking her, she stopped

and a few tears fell from her eyes, she held Kairo close to her. She felt Kairo breathing and

looked down on her Kairo's eyes open and she sits up. "Wow. Look at the water. Sora look

at the pretty water." She said in a very shaky voice but she stilled and fell forward. Sora

catches her and lays her back down. "That's just like you Kairo, always pointing out the

obvious." said Sora while smiling.

"Inuyasha, take me to where they're at." said Kagome.

"Fine."

Kagome gets on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha jumped the distance towards the girls.

Kagome jumps off and opens up her backpack and takes out her first aid kit, she comes

closer to them and Sora glares at Kagome.

"It's going to be alright. I'm just going to clean the wound on her head."

"If you do anything else to her, I swear I'll rip your throat out and feed it to the crows!!"

"Wow. I didn't think you can actually do that." said Inuyasha.

"Trust me, I will if I need to."

Kagome then opened up the first aid kit and grabbed a spray and some bandages.

Thirty minutes later all the blood was gone, Sora walked to the water and washed the blood

off.

"I cant stand the sight of blood, it makes me feel wierd on the inside." said Sora.

"It's not that bad at first, you just got to get use to it."

Inuyasha! Don't tell her thing slike that."

"Actually, I kinda agree with him. The first time I saw blood it looked like I was having

seizure, but little by little I've learned to deal with it. I just reacted cause it was my sister's

blood."

"You two are sisters?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, we're actually twins. I'm older by five minutes. Our mother died by slitting her

wrists and our dad hung himself. We were known as the black cat duo, because

whenever we're together bad things always seem to happen."

It aint that bad." said Inuyasha.

"Yes it is Inuyasha, she doesn't have any parents."

"So. I grew up with no parents and look at how I turned out!"

Their argument was cut off when Kairo started to wake up.

Author's note: Chapter 2!!! Review and this story will continue!!


	3. Author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I just own the characters Sora and Cairo.

Author's note: Ok fans I've seem to misplace the next few chapters of the story but I did write more but it's way ahead

of what I wrote at first so if you guys want I can post up these new chapters or I can continue to look for the other chapters.

YOU GUYS DECIDE!


	4. Recap

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha just Sora and Cairo.

Recap: The only things that happen are that it turns out that Cairo and Sora have powers and they find these out

when they go up against Kouga along with Inuyasha and the gang. It looked alot better when I wrote it but I lost

it and my memory is not very good so I'll just continue from what I've got. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!


	5. Past lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only Sora and Cairo! ENJOY!

The flames of the fire turned blue as the scenes played on. The priestess recieved many

gifts to aid her with the protection of the jewel. The first priestess brought a robe made

with the hair of a fire rat. A maiden came up to her and gave her a necklace that'll help

bind a demon, and finally a priest approached her and gave her a bow and three poisonous

arrows.

After the ceremony, many weeks later, the priestess walked around the shrine when a ball

landed next to her leg. A little girl came running for the ball and saw the priestess.

"Good afternoon child."

"Good afternoon priestess. Would you like to play with me?"

"Sure child. What's your name?"

"It's Kikyo."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kikyo."

The scene turns dark and another scene starts. A demon with purple hair pops into the shrine.

She stares magically at the Shikon jewel. Her kitsune tail waves with excitement at the sight

of the magnificent jewel. "Ha. Finally, the jewel that'll help me steal the treasures of the world."

She grabs the jewel and starts to run, but she then bumps into another demon. He was tall,

had long silver hair tied back, his eyes were gold and he had marks on his face.

"What the heck man!"

He looks down at her with a glare, but their visual battle was interrupted by a flying arrow.

"Give me the jewel back you thief!"

"Ha. You thinkyou can stop me human!"

The priestess shot another arrowbut it missed her, her eyes turned from gold to red as fire

came from her hands. She shot three fire blasts and then turned back into her normal form.

"Playtime's over girls." said the male demon and he swiftly runs to the kitsune and takes the jewel.

"Hey! No one steals from me you stupid mutt! No one steals from Yukai!"

She jumps up and starts throwing knives from her boot. He dodges them easilly and throws a

branch at her. Yukai puts her hands together and summons up her energy, her eyes glow

bright blue and a lightning bolt appears. He rushes to the priestess and grabs her robe

of the fire rat and covers both of them. As he grabbed the robe he dropped the jewel,

and afterwards he sensed trouble was in the far off distance, he runs towards that dirrection taking

the robe with him. Yukai swiftly began to reach the jewel but then an arrowwent through her

leg, she felt the inside of her leg starting to burn and her fell to the ground. The priestess had

shot her with a poisonous arrow, she grabs the jewel and starts to walk back to the shrine when she

heard. "Curse you. I'll get you. It may not be this life but it'll surely be the next."

The scene fades as Cairo stares in shock, the priestess was Cairo's past life. And the demon was

none other then her twin sister, Sora.

TBC!


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song that's sung by Miley Cyrus. I only own Sora and Cairo!

"SORA!" Cairo screamed as she woke up from a terrifying dream.

"What's wrong Cairo?" said Kagome.

"I saw her. I saw Sora, and she looked like she was in trouble. I need to get to her now!"

"You can't. We don't even know where she is."

"But she needs me. She's always needed me."

Did you not just see what the stuff that happened in the fire? It's pretty clear that you two weren't meant to stay together." Said Inuyasha.

"I don't care what I saw! That was them and this is us. They might've had a grudge against each other, but this is my sister!" She got up and tried to walk to the door but Miroku blocked her way with his staff.

"I know that you really want to find her but it's really late and we can't risk your safety. And I'm sure that Sora wouldn't want to see you injured in any way."

"But what if she's hurt?"

"She'll be fine, she's a tough girl." said Inuyasha.

Cairo walks to the window and looks up at the starlit sky. "Sora must be looking at this sky, she loves to look at stars."

"What else does she like?" asked Kagome. Kagome was attempting to calm Cairo down.

"Well she likes strawberries. She especially likes strawberry ice cream."

"Well if you want, tomorrow we can go to my world for a visit and you can bring something back for her."

"That sounds great!"

"Anything else about her that we should know?"

"Whenever she's scared she sings one of her songs." Cairo began to yawn.

"Look, you should get some sleep Cairo. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Cairo, Kagome, and Miroku were fast asleep. Inuyasha almost fell asleep, but then he heard something.

'_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it.'_

Inuyasha walks outside and the singing gets louder.

'_Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels, lost with no direction, my faith is shaking. But I, I gotta keep trying, gotta keep my head held high.'_

He sees her near the river, she turns around but doesn't see him.

'_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an up hill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb.'_

"Sora, you shouldn't be out here. Naraku doesn't like you wandering on your own." Said a mysterious voice.

"I know Kagura. I just needed to get some air."

"Well lets head back."

"Ok."

As soon as Kagura was out of sight Sora whispered.

"Good bye Inyasha."


End file.
